


chibineko-san and jesse

by MugeTeaTime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugeTeaTime/pseuds/MugeTeaTime
Summary: Jesse takes out his lunch's leftovers from the parka pocket, wrapped carefully in a tissue, setting it just in front of the small animal, which in turn feasts ravenously on the smoked salmon."There, there, kitty. Han, how'd you say, erm... Somethin' like "small kitty" in Japanese?"Pursing his lips, the shorter man replies more dryly than he intended to. "Chibineko-san.""Cheeh-beey-nay-coh suhn." echoes McCree, his chapped, thin lips forming a small smile as he kept on petting the spotted, lightly-furred feline.originally posted on AO3 as part of McHanzo week 2018.





	chibineko-san and jesse

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted this from here back in December bc I couldn't do any more of the McHanzo week prompts. Forgot the theme, but here this is. Today is my "Post Old Works while Waiting at the Airport" day.  
> The name is half-assed alright. I have no ideas i am in a crisis

"C'mere, kitty-kitty."

  
Tokyo lights shone bright, illuminating Jesse's silhouette as a bright, blurry halation in the snow, just another part of the bustling city; Hanzo could barely keep his eyes open, blinded by everything. McCree wearing casual clothes akin to a beanie and a parka seemed a notion too insane to comprehend unless one got to see the softer, more relaxed part of the 2070's cowboy like Hanzo gets to. 

The arge, dark man's warm and calloused palm touched the stray cat's freezing fur, making the feline purr in delight, its eyes screwing up as well. Jesse takes out his lunch's leftovers from the parka pocket, wrapped carefully in a tissue, setting it just in front of the small animal, which in turn feasts ravenously on the smoked salmon.

  
"There, there, kitty. Han, how'd you say, erm... Somethin' like "small kitty" in Japanese?"  
Pursing his lips, the shorter man replies more dryly than he intended to. _"Chibineko-san."_

"Cheeh-beey-nay-coh suhn." echoes McCree, his chapped, thin lips forming a small smile as he kept on petting the spotted, lightly-furred feline.

Hanzo would lie if he said _this_ sight didn't make his heart throb.

  
Their relationship was still new and blooming, brimmed with sentiments and the past's sorrows to the edge; both of them fought till the end, nevertheless. Even though he was quite reluctant to admit it aloud, the older Shimada... Drew inspiration from Jesse. The man's passion, behavior, and demeanor were all a fresh breath of air among toxic fumes to Hanzo. He would be a fool to give him up.

  
Jesse's gaze moved from the kitten up to his lover, giving him a bewitched, gentle look. And even if that _did_ take Hanzo's breath away, the glance boldly said: _"I know we are on a mission but we should definitely bring this kitty back to Gibraltar."_ It felt as though he was giving him that look on purpose.

  
Hanzo _tch_ ed. "If you are keen on washing the cat and getting all of the documents, do so yourself. I will assist, but not in those ways."

  
Jesse's eyes lit up; Hanzo's heart thawed, seeing the hopeful faces of his lover and his newly adopted pet.

  
***

  
"Winston said we be leavin' in a few hours." McCree drawled out, carrying an enormous travel backpack on his muscular shoulders; in his hand, a certain cat meowed delightfully inside a pet kennel. Hanzo stood in front of them both, having their shared suitcase packed already.

  
Jesse's hair fell in his face, and the sheer amount of layers of clothes he, as a man hailing from a sunny state, was wearing was a purely comical sight; the dark circles under his eyes were so big they looked more like suitcases, he smelled of coffee and tobacco and spicy noodles, and Hanzo has never been in love - has never felt a feeling this soft and tender - more than _this_ in his life. He even let this man use his heart by making Hanzo pity the small kitten, allowing them to bring it all the way to Gibraltar from Tokyo...

  
Noticing the shorter man staring, Jesse gives him a lazy, lopsided grin that _doesn't make his heart beat faster at all._ Instead of focusing on that, Hanzo touched the little cat's paw, looking into the kennel.

  
_"Sorosoro, Chibineko-san. Ikimasu zo ne."_

**Author's Note:**

> そろそろ、ちびぬこさん。行きますぞね。 - "soon, chibineko-san. we'll be going [, alright/okay?]". 
> 
> @marxismiscool hmu.


End file.
